bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayuri Megumi
Sayuri Megumi (松本 乱菊, Megumi Sayuri) is 8th of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13. 'Appearance' Sayuri tends to wear slightly shorter, and more cloth cloth to it, sort of more layers… version of her uniform. Her sheath is located on her left hip, and a Fujin charm hangs off of it, from a very sort, colorful string. Sayuri also takes pride in her appearance, and it isn’t very surprising for her to be late to things because of her hair, or clothes, or etc.… Personality Sayuri is a very friendly, bright, kind type of person. This stems from her idea that if she is sad, it might cause other people around her to be sad. She also believes that you should always help someone, unless the task is far beyond your talents, because you never know when you’ll need that person to help you out. She also likes making new friends, and has very few hates in life. The only thing that really displeases her is lechers, but she doesn’t ‘hate’ them. Sayuri can also be a little hyper at some times, making her seem a little wild to be around. She only tends to get hyper when the mood is right too, as she wont get hyper if having to fight against someone. The major thing about Sayuri is that she is almost always thinking about one thing or another, but still manages to catch almost every word that is said towards her. The only thing that stops her thinking really is sadness. While most things are sad, Sayuri will hide them really well underneath a appearance of gayness and glee, while she hides her true emotions underneath. The only time she is ever caught crying is when she watches, or caused someone to die…even if it was a hollow. She can’t stand to see people die, and even though the hollow was evil, it too was a person at one time. When she cries however, It is only tears down her face, which she usually always cleans up quick and goes back to happy-happy. 'History ' Born in Edo, Sayuri had a fortunate childhood. She was the daughter to a nobleman, and they lived rather well compared to some of the poor peasants. Her family heritage wasn’t all that bad either, as her father was a descendant from a long line of samurai, and her mother had many intelligent people throughout her family tree. To her family however, it appeared that Sayuri inherited the intelligence, while her younger brother by two years, Kento, inherited the skills of a samurai. When Sayuri became 12, she was constantly sparring with her younger brother, Kento. Her family wanted Kento to become strong and honorable, making him able to protect the Shogun someday. These sparring matches were usually one sided and done with bokken that were sized for each of them. Kento received a katana length one, while Sayuri received a wakizashi bokken. The fights themselves were usually a offensive practice, then defensive, then offensive and so on. At the end of the practicing, they usually has a quick match between themselves, which usually ended with Sayuri winning. This began to change as they got older however, as she wasn’t allowed to study with anyone, leaving most of her sword skills self-taught. None of this ever discouraged her, however, as she tried to always keep a calm, bright outlook on things, making her a well likable figure amongst the other families. Sayuri’s kindness was never discriminate either, as she would usually help anyone who asked her for help. By 16, Kento had become an equal to Sayuri in terms of fighting, making Sayuri a little proud. Seeing as her family wasn’t going to give her an opportunity with anything sword related, she dedicated her next two years in helping Kento’s swordsmanship training, both physically and financially. On her 18th birthday, Kento was adopted into another family, and was soon married to another noble family’s daughter. Although sad, Sayuri knew that the other family had a better lineage of samurai, and they were a lot better at training him then was she or her parents. Shortly after, Sayuri was given off to another noble family, in hopes of marriage. The reason why the marriage wasn’t done so soon, was that of her future groom’s wishes. Haruki, the name of her future husband, was a very honorable guy. He didn’t want to force Sayuri to marry him, which was both their parent’s wishes, but instead, he wanted her to get to know him better before anything important happening. A year after meeting Haruki, Sayuri decided to marry him. Luckily for Sayuri, Haruki was a very faithful husband and was ever so ready to help out his wife. After bringing up the topic of sword training, Haruki was more than happy to help her learn more, seeing as he came from a samurai rich background as well. The next few years were possibly Sayuri’s greatest, as she learned enough about swords and love, as she was ever going to use in her lifetime. Other than now using a katana length bokken, Sayuri really didn’t see much difference in the sparring matches verse her husband, then what she saw verses her brother. This also changed, like most other things, as her husband had her take up naginata fighting. This changed her whole experience with fighting, as it took a different approach to use a naginata is a fight. She eventually got the hang of using it, and became quite good with it as well as the bokken. In addition to new weaponry, Haruki made sure to teach her how to keep a level head in a fight, and how to engage the opponent when an opening became available. This allowed her to merge her intelligence into a more combat form. During these few years, her husband had taught her how to use her head, how to use the naginata, how she should swing the bokken as to keep her opponent on their feet, and many other helpful tricks. Sadly however, on her 25th birthday, Haruki joined Ieyasu’s forces in the ‘Battle of Sekigahara’. When Sayuri asked his reasons behind it, he refused to tell her, making it the first thing he ever hid from her. Shortly after joining, Haruki was struck down in a battle, and was left to die. Sayuri, being a curious type of person, decided to go watch the fighting. Once she arrived to the battlefield, she noticed that Haruki wasn’t around anywhere, and she proceeded to go look for him. Unfortunately, she did find him, and he was on the verge of death. He knelt down to him, listened to his final words, and watched him pass on. That was the first time that anyone would have ever seen her cry, and she wasn’t going to be separated from him just because of death. In a quick move, Sayuri took Haruki’s blade, and fell upon it, hoping to meet him in the afterlife. Once dead, Sayuri’s soul never moved on, as she kept looking for Haruki. After a few days search, she finally found him, but seeing as he knew what she did, he was angered. He yelled at her for doing such a foolish thing, and that she had so much to live for. Of course, this inner hatred he held caused his chain to disintegrate much faster, making him into a hollow. Sayuri watched the whole thing happen, as she knew she couldn’t do anything for some reason, and she turned to run. Before she got away, however, Haruki had became a hollow and proceeded to attack her. Luckily for her, a shinigami had stepped in just at the right moment and killed her husband, sparing her life in the process. After she said her goodbyes to her husband, she was sent to the soul society. Once in the soul society, Sayuri began working and exploring around. She was found in the 30th district. After staying there for a long time, Sayuri enrolled into the soul academy, where she honed her swordsmanship skills even more. Once she was ready to graduate her first time, she was failed for lack of kidō and other knowledge. She retook it again and held herself back for two more years. When she was asked why she wanted to do that, she replied with a simple, "Because there is so much more that I can learn here." After her 4th time entering the academy, she passed and entered into the 10th Division. ﻿